User talk:Chrismh
Hey Chris! Looked at your fanon stuff! It rocks! :D ~ Holly ~ 11:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD hi Chris! why did u block gabiaprilhaleyandscraps9? Lalaloopsy506 (talk) 20:44, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Chris yr profile pic is awesome! and what's a matraocka? this was from: Lalaloopsy506 (talk) 20:19, January 19, 2014 (UTC) hi chrismh! Lalaloopsy506 (talk) 02:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC) why is asksuzette101 blocked? Lalaloopsy506 (talk) 03:15, January 25, 2014 (UTC) chris can u please block suruki on the land wiki she said that no one cares about me and what she said about a pic on my profile she said 'my stupid doll' and she said 'i ever gonna be blocked" can you please do somthing about it. Lalaloopsy506 (talk) 17:40, January 25, 2014 (UTC) go on the land wiki and on my profile u will see it and my talk cuz she said that noone cares about me! Lalaloopsy506 (talk) 03:18, January 26, 2014 (UTC) chris can ya block suruki? cuz she called me a nasty brat Excuse me! Hello, I would just like to let you know that two users ( Suruki and 4evrstrawberryz ) and not being very nice to each other. I have no idea if they know each other in real life and had an argument or not, but they are calling each other 'nasty brats' and saying no-one likes the other. It is none of my business to know why they are being mean to each other, but it is bad for the others self esteem. I feel bad just reading it. I do not know and other wiki's that they are doing this on, but I ABSOLUTLEY HATE bullying! It is a disgrace to humanity. Please do block the other if you need to. Oh, darn me and forgetting signatures... --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 01:36, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, it is just horrible to see people doing that to each other. --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 15:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I would like to ask you to delete the page called Piece-o-crap. It was my character, but people vandalised it pretty badly, to far to restart. I will make a new page instead. I would go all sob story, but I've been through to much to do that and I'll go help others instead. If the users aren't already blocked, block them please. Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 16:49, March 25, 2014 (UTC) wow thanks chris if you deleted my fab oc for being racist then check out britain e island cause shes more racist than she looks Cinderslippers123 (talk) 12:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Your wellcome for deliting it and just saying your pretty cool chris ;D Your wellcome for deliting it and just saying your pretty cool chris ;D Hey Chris! Thanks for being my pal! --SweetiePieKids02 (talk) 19:31, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Chris someone is attacking the wiki and said someone's story was terrible. Please block him --GTessari5829 (talk) 00:56, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi ~ 303melosi Main Page 303melosi was not the user who edited the main page. WatermelonSunshine (talk) 19:52, October 8, 2015 (UTC) LFG DELETE IT NOW! --ZeDreamyPianist (talk) 22:00, January 5, 2016 (UTC) You're mistaken. I didn't swear: I replaced the page with the swear title with the "Candidate for deletion" template. The swearing user who made that page was the vandal User:Whitedog15, NOT me. I'd never use that word. WatermelonSunshine (talk) 00:31, June 19, 2016 (UTC)